Second Nature
by Deductioness
Summary: Being tasked with becoming valuable to Loki Laufeyson isn't as easy as Desiree Stratton thought it would be. Slightly AU, rated for language and lemons later.


_A/N: So... this is my first attempt at a fic in a reaaalllly long time. And my first attempt at an Avengers fic. So please, be gentle? :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters. I only own Desiree. (Unfortunately D:)  
If you like... review plz? Or if you don't, leave any suggestions? _

* * *

_Dodge. Lunge and counter. Block. Incapacitate. Defeat. _

_Fighting's been second-nature for months now_, Desiree thought to herself as she took down yet another sparring partner. She sighed as she stood up and stretched her aching back, reaching down and grabbing the nameless mans' hand to pull him up. Yet another lackey thrown at her to test her readiness for worthwhile missions within S.H.I.E.L.D. With a curt nod to the man, she walked briskly to the door and exited the room, headed for her room.

Upon finally reaching her room and, more importantly, her bed, she threw herself facedown onto the mattress and let out a heavy sigh, fully prepared to pass out and relax for the first time in days. An almost mechanized voice that filled her ears only seconds later had other plans, "Desiree Stratton, Director Fury requests your presence in his office."

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he? It's not like I haven't had a seconds' rest in two days," she muttered to herself, groaning as she pushed herself up to a seated position on her bed. Desiree reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the overused bottle of ibuprofen, popping four in her mouth and swallowing a gulp of water. With a last glance at herself in the mirror, she stood up and started towards Fury's office.

She knocked on the metal door and, upon hearing a gruff, "Come in," pushed the door open. Her eyebrows knit together as she took in the sight before her. Eight people were in the room, instead of just the one she was expecting. Most of them she recognized simply by reputation: Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark. Of course there was Director Fury but there were three others who she had never met or even seen before.

"Stratton," Fury nodded curtly in greeting.  
"Director Fury," she said simply with a slight nod, "What's going on?"  
"We have a situation that requires your specific skill-set," Fury paused for a moment, letting this information sink in before continuing, "We have a criminal in custody. He is incredibly dangerous and, while we expect that he will remain in custody, we need a backup plan in case he does escape."  
"And I'm that backup plan, I presume?" Desiree said, an eyebrow quirked.  
"Yes," Fury said simply.  
"Fury, what exactly are you saying? How could this girl possibly be of any help to us? I mean, sure, she's—well…" Tony Stark said, looking her up and down critically, "Well, she'd give Angelina a run for her money. But being well-endowed isn't a skill. And it's of no use to us in this situation."  
Desiree's gaze turned sharply towards Stark and smirked slightly, channeling her power and letting just a small amount hit him.

Stark's eyes widened and he gasped, his pupils dilating and his breath catching in his throat, "What—what the…" He swallowed thickly, his eyes darkening as he stared at her with unrestricted lust, "What the fuck was that?"  
Fury rolled his eyes and glared at Desiree, "In addition to being '_well-endowed_', Ms. Stratton has the… _unique _ability to ignite lust very quickly and very easily in others. We still have no scientific explanation as to why she able to do this. However, it comes in handy with especially uncooperative interrogation subjects. And, in addition to this special talent, she is well-versed in many martial arts styles, acrobatics, and various weapons."  
"Does that answer your question, Stark?" Desiree sneered and turned her attention back to Fury, "So who are all of these people? I know only a few by reputation."  
"Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Thor," Fury said, gesturing to each person as he spoke their name.

"What exactly is my mission?" Desiree asked.  
"While we are confident that our prison can hold this man, we need to be absolutely certain that if he escapes we can still find him. It's imperative. Like I said, he is extremely dangerous and he cannot be allowed to succeed in his plans," Fury explained.  
"Which are?"  
"He wants to rule Earth."  
"Okay… and? So do a lot of people. What makes him so special?"  
"He's a god."  
Desiree laughed, and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay. Seriously, though," she looked around at everyone, who all weren't laughing at all, then back to Fury, "You can't be serious. A _god_? A god. You want me to seduce a _god_?!"  
"No. I want you to make yourself valuable. Do whatever you can to make him want you. Use as little of your power as possible, so you don't arouse any suspicion. Make him want to take you if he does escape. However, this shouldn't be a problem. He is in a prison that is incredibly secure. This is just a precaution," Fury gestured to Thor, "This is the man's brother. He will help you prepare for your initial contact with him."  
Desiree opened her mouth to protest then thought better of it and sighed, "Okay. What exactly is this mans' name?"  
"Loki. His name is Loki."


End file.
